The Beast Scroll
by SuicidalxTeddy
Summary: I can't take another minute of this! This was a complete mistake, am I the only one who remembers who we really are? We are Shinobi; not wolves! Escaping this pack must be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Were is my body, off eating ramen without me? Sasuke, Sakura, snap out of it! SasuNaru/NaruSasu
1. Before the Storm

' _-'_ Are thought bubbles from Naruto's thoughts or mind.

"-" Talking obviously.

A/N: This is my first story. I'm pretty excited to post this so all reviews are accepted. (Such an overused chapter name I know. Deal with et~)

_No Beta. You've been warned._

**Declaimer**: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did because if I did, Sasuke would have a new hokage ranking him up to Anbu if you know what I mean.

* * *

><p>Chapter one: <em>Before the Storm<br>_  
><em>Where there is desire<br>There is gonna be a flame  
>Where there is a flame<br>Someone's bound to get burned  
>But just because it burns<br>Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
>You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try<br>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
>You gotta get up and try, and try, and try<br>_  
>Pink ~ Try<p>

* * *

><p>"It's not working!"<p>

"What's not working?"

"None of your goddamn business, teme! Dattebayo!" (1)

"Tch! Idiot, just let me see the stupid scroll!"

"No, stop it!"

"What are you two boneheads fighting about now!?" Haruno Sakura strided over to the two boys, she was the girl with shortly cut pink hair; she tends to cut off the ends of her hair with her Kunai when it gets too long; which she was doing before disturbed by the yelling of the two arguing boys. Well, maybe just Naruto.

She was the one who kept the group together. Short and simply, Naruto has a major crush on her. But she shot him down terribly. She has a 'love' thing going on for Sasuke it seemed.

'_I hate him.' _ Naruto thought bitterly. Who wouldn't? Naruto thought of him as a huge jackass and from his point of view, he was perfect in everything and had everything Naruto lacked...

Going back to the scroll, Naruto pulled the scroll again and gritted his teeth together as he attempted to get the raven to loose his grip, "Sasuke - won't - let... GO!" Naruto; who had the scroll, flung backwards onto his butt rather painfully and growled boy above him with the scroll now in his taunting hand. He tossed the scroll up and caught it swiftly with a smirk gracing his features. "You'll pay!" the blonde snapped.

'_Again, did I say that I hate him?!' _

Uchiha Sasuke was the pretty boy of Konoha, his raven, black hair spiked in the back and to Naruto, it resembled a ducks butt. His hair was probably the only thing that made him so popular. It stood out against the perfect porcelain skin and fell neatly at the side of his face. The metal plated headband blocked his forehead from view but matched him just fine. 'Disgusting.' The dark, ebony eyes was also an Uchiha trait along with the Sharingan the boy was yet to master. Sasuke looked cockily down at him and caused a stirring flare to be hit with gasoline.

'_What a teme! He gets nearly all the girls in Konoha drooling whenever he takes a shit. Not that I watch him or anything, just the basic 'Oh-he's-so-hot-and-Its-love-at-first-sight' thing going on with all the ladies. He thinks he's all that and I for one, think he needs a major makeover in his personality.' _ Naruto mused slightly.

"Hn, loser."

'_There he goes again. I wonder what would happen if I were to cut that duck butts hair right off!' _Naruto's eyebrow twitched slightly as he slowly moved to rest his weight on his elbows. "What did you say, jackass!?" Not that he didn't hear him, but if he was going to retrace his wording, that would be a big relief to him and his chance to rub something in his face. One could hope. Naruto shifted from his elbows and jumped back to his feet swiftly with his tan fist catching and entwined in the collar of his blue shirt. '_It was a hideous shirt if I didn't mention. Uchihas had bad taste in clothes.' _He added mentally.

"You heard me, dobe." He hissed back now noticeably irritated . Naruto also failed to notice Sasuke's hand gripping the front of his shirt as well. You'd think he'd be used to it by now for how many fights they always ended up getting into.

'_I admit, he's fast.'_ Naruto thought when he noticed the choking feeling he got from the restriction. He deepened his glare. "You are such a.. a.. smug asshole! A dirty , dirty ug-"

"Mind not spitting in my face, loser?"

'_He's asking for it. He's clearly asking for it.'_ The blonde tightened his grip trying to inflict some sort of reaction other than insults; trying to choke him out of his Uchiha body. If he could, he'd tape his mouth shut.

"Naruto! Don't bother Sasuke with your idiocy! Come on, break it up!" Sakura pushed her way in between the two and provided a large space in the middle of the clearing. Naruto was surprised she didn't punch him like usual to be quite honest. She had one hell of a punch and Naruto was always surprised by it. "You two are just fighting over a stupid scroll. What on Earth does it do anyways?" She snatched it quickly from the irritated raven, (who gave a dirty look) and opened it.

The shorter blonde couldn't help but grit his teeth and stare at him, '_He thinks that stare will make me back down? That's not happening.' _ Naruto snarled, "You're a bastard!" he shouted.

"And you're an annoying nuisance who needs to keep his mouth shut before my ears start to bleed." He uttered as if he was in a boring conversation; his attention turning elsewhere in Uchiha Sasuke world.

"I'm going to screw you up!" He shoved past Sakura and flung himself at the raven, tackling him down blindly and recklessly.

In a blink, Naruto's back hit the dirt harshly with a weight falling perfectly aligned to his.

"..." Sasuke's dark onyx gaze glared heavily. Swimming in such a stare could have caused your last breath to escape your body completely. Intensity; violently speaking unknown words.

"_..." _Naruto dared to opened his eyes completely and was shocked when Sasuke had his knuckles punched down on either side of him and leaving gaps. His weight pressed and pinned him were he was; his glare leaving Naruto utterly helpless. The blondes thoughts were empty, dramatically, he was lost in his terrifying stare; his glare cutting into Naruto like a sharp knife. Naruto gaped and tried to remember to breathe. Naruto finally blinked and snapped back to reality. "Get off me! Get off!" The boy yelped, not quite gaining his clear thoughts back yet.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and wordlessly stood up before wandered over to a tree and rested his back against it with his arms crossed. He was no longer interested.

_'He hesitated to hurt me._' His eyes landed anywhere but near him. He felt angry but completely flabbergasted. Never once has Sasuke backed down from a fight. But after a few months of being on the same team, Naruto had to wonder if Sasuke was actually accepting him more. It was to frustrating to him, he didn't want that but then again, he didn't know what he wanted. If he didn't return the attack tenfold, was that implying that he was too weak to fight? This pissed him off even more but he kept calm none-the-less when he realized other importance.

Naruto couldn't help but turn his slight attention back to him. '_That damned bastard.' _he sighed as he stood up and brushed off dirt from his backside.

Sakura was quite used to the fights between them and after awhile, it truly did get tiring to her. So with that, she continued to try figuring out blank answers, "I can't seem to read it very well.. It says… Natures power… Clear senses... " Naruto's gaze shifted to the pinked haired girl and he pushed himself forward. He chose to ignore the dark figure looking off into space and he also ignored the lingering questions. Naruto grabbed the scroll from Sakura and looked for were she found those words on the scroll. "Naruto!" She returned a nasty look that he didn't quite take mind to since he was to busy trying to figure it out.

"What kind of power is this?" He peered harder at the text and placed the scroll on the ground and keeled, "Let me try this scroll again." Naruto used the hand signals written on the top and watched as… nothing happened. '_Hell?'_

"No, you did it wrong, baka." She shoved him out of the way rather harshly and attempted the hand signals. Naruto frowned but stood right back next to her, it was easy to tell she grew frustrated when she failed. "There has to be a key to it…" she muttered.

"Hn, amateurs." Sasuke snatched the scroll from the ground seeming to have his attention caught and read carefully before trying the same technique as swell. It was rare to get curious twice about something so Naruto snorted lightly at that. He was human afterall.

"..."

But there was luck in the scroll. Without another try, he glared at the paper and threw it aside without another thought, "It's a dud." He muttered.

"Maybe we can -" Sakura was cut off as a swift sound and figure appeared at the corner of the forest.

"Sorry I'm late, I-"

"_**Save it!**_" The three snapped in unison.

"You were supposed to be here _twenty_ minutes ago for our mission completion!" Sakura complained and put her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion. Since they just completed a mission with escorting a small group of travelers, they were told to meet him outside of the small villages' premises in the woods while he met up with them.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and chuckled, "I'm a busy man."

"What the hell could you have ever have been doing for 20 minutes in the damn wood-!... Don't answer that." Naruto muttered at the end of his bellowing. _'Of all meteors, why did it have to be him?'_ Naruto thought annoyed.

Hatake Kakashi was team sevens squad leader. To put simply, he always carried around a perverted book called, _Icha Icha Paradise._ Naruto stared at the pervert. Not to mention, he was always late. Not that Naruto minded sometimes since he was late at times as well... He never seemed to take anything serious with them, unless he is in a serious battle that is.

"Well, what do we have here?" He picked up the abandoned scroll from the ground and looked over it with his face neutral as always. His grey eye skimmed quickly and Naruto could have sworn he saw a flash of some sort of something in his expression. "Hmm… I'll just hold onto this." He stated and turned around and started to lead forward; following the river back to Konoha.

"Sensei, what doe-"

"Well... I don't think I could lie to my young disciples," Kakashi cut, '_He's so full of himself.' _ Naruto glared in suspicion, "Right to the point, one of you seemed to have activated the Beast Scroll. I hope it was just one of you trying this scroll," he looked at the blonde who returned his look by sticking out his tongue, "And I'm sure I have taught this team better than to mess with scrolls you don't know…Especially if you couldn't read it never the less. Now, how about I treat to Ichiraku's after I report to the Hokage with a mission completion?"

'_How dare he look at me! I mean.. yeah it was me who found the scroll and tried it… but still!... Did he say Ichiraku's?' _Narutos face lightened up at the idea or Ramen.

"Wait a second! What would happen if… Say all of us tried this Beast Scroll, Sensei?" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, she looked at the Uzumaki from the side of her eye with a promising look of 'You better not have gotten us in deep shit'. Naruto caught her gaze and frowned.

'_It's not all my fault! … Maybe...'  
><em>  
>"Oh, well… You'd have to find out. If the Beast scroll was done by only one, a ... per-say 'Lone wolf' effect would happen and randomly, the user would have turned to a certain animal of the scrolls choice. Of course, it would wear off eventually…" He turned his head towards them, "But…"<p>

"But?" Sasuke was the one to question. He scrowled, already knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

'_Ha, he said butt. I knew he was gay.' _Naruto chuckled quietly to himself.

"Kakashi?"

"Oh, sorry, I spaced out.", '_Of course.',_ "But, if a party of three or more has performed the scroll, a pack would form and they'd stay an animal of random choice till a cure was found. All animals vary in a cure."

"**WHAT!?**" Team seven froze with wide eyes. Sakura facepalm while Sasuke clenched his teeth.

'_He had to be joking! When did it take effect? He was kidding, I know it. No way would I want to be stuck in a pack with Sasuke!' _ Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and groaned.

"When does that scroll take effect…?" Sasuke spoke dangerously, blaming Naruto with his dark eyes. He growled in return.

"Why? You three didn't try it, did you?"

'_That creep already knew the answer!' _ Naruto took a step towards Kakashi, "Answer the question!" he demanded.

"Oh dear, seems we have a problem now. How about I tell you after lunch. I'm starved."

"KAKASHI!"

* * *

><p>The troubled blonde glared at Sasuke's back, his hands shoved deep in his orange pant pockets. Kakashi wouldn't budge no matter how many times they'd asked him. Team seven followed behind like a line of ducklings as the said man strolled towards the entree of Konoha and exiting the ground path. Naruto walked forward past Sasuke and Sakura and next to Kakashi. "Will you tell us now?" he asked hopefully.<p>

"I told you, after lunch. Now," he turned around abruptly and smiled under that most irritating mask of his. Well that's what Naruto was thinking, "I'll meet you there at Ichiraku's. I'll be there to pay for your meals instead." He quickly turned away and vanished off in a flash.

'_He's acting strange. More than usual.' _Naruto observed.

"Great, all because of you, I'll be stuck with you as a packmate. What a waste of time." Sasuke grumbled, glaring at nothing in particular. The blonde clenched his fists and turned around and started to walk backwards while leading the two deeper into the village, "Shut up! You were trying to take the scroll form me in the first place!"

"Hn." He closed his eyes and slowly smirked as the blonde continued to walk backwards, "Watch where you're going."

"Hu-" Before Naruto could turn around, he roughly hit and collapsed backwards into many barrels and crates. _'Shit!'_

"Loser."

The boy winced and felt around himself to find ground without getting splinters in his hands from the destroyed crates. He stood up and looked at the mess he fell into.. '_Well.. the mess I made.' _

"Get out of here!" An elderly voice scolded.

"Look what that imbecile did!"

He gave a small guilty expression as Naruto tried fixing everything but stopped when a potato was thrown at his head.

"Just go you monster!"

'_I would have fallen right next to potato stand.' _ Naruto thought bitterly.

Sasuke stepped away from the scene to stay out of the curious gazes from the villagers. Sakura extended a hand but brought it back. She was never one to be disrespectful to adults or question their authority and get involved in things that didn't involve herself. Weakly, she stepped back and watched.

The blonde felt his anger boil up at everything happening around himself, "Fine! I wasn't going to help anyways!" he screamed.

"Go away!"

"No one wants you here!" An younger woman or man, threw another potato. Naruto stuck his tongue out rudely and waved his hand goodbye at them in a 'whatever' motion and turned around, running the other way. '_Whenever I do anything, everyone overreacts. Yeah, nice.'  
><em>  
>Naruto kept going his own direction to Ichiraku's, running into a few other villagers on the way and ignoring the angry comments they sent his way. The boy cut through alleyways and jumped over trashcans to get there the quickest way he could. The fox-like boy skidded to a stop and started to walk at his own paste with small pants.<p>

'_It's not like I didn't try helping. I'm not sure why I even try considering I always get yelled even for trying to help. I'm not liked by the villagers. It's because I was a orphan. I am a orphan. It was so pathetic. I refuse to think of myself as being any less than human.' _Naruto slowed down as he approached the stand,_ 'And anyways, I don't have to be late now. Early bird gets the worm I suppose.'  
><em>  
>He let a grin appear on his features as he approached his favorite food place. No use in getting upset about thing you had no control over of at the moment. Naruto strolled in and sat down in the center; ignoring the customer who scooted one seat farther away from him childishly.<p>

"Hi Naruto, what would my top customer like today?"

"The usual, Miso Ramen with extra chashu!" He exclaimed with his well known expression.

"Miso ramen and extra chashu coming up." His daughter Ayame nodded and got busy straining noodles with a small scowl on her face. Naruto rested his cheek in his palm as he waited patiently for his meal to be made. But a question was bugging at him as he stared at the small posters in the small place. The questions were gone for the while, but ever since he graduated from the academy, he was yet to get any answers and he wanted to know. "Hey, Ichiraku guy?" Naruto looked up at the older gentlemen.

"It's Teuchi, and what is it Naruto?" He crossed his arms on the table and gave his full attention.  
>'<em>It felt nice to have someone like that.' <em>Naruto thought quietly.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew anything about my parents.. y'know.. since you've been here so long." He played with the jar of chopsticks as he asked his question.

There was a flash of concern in the older mans eyes, but he shook his head softly, "No, you're asking the wrong person. Sorry kid." He smiled sadly and turned around to help out in finishing orders.

The boy sighed and turned in his seat slightly to looked at the street under the curtains. He spotted the approaching feet of customers as they started to walked in and gave the kid a dirty look before ordering their picks on the menu above the old mans head. Naruto took notice at how they sat two seat away from him. He let his mood fall for a few seconds before he started to smell the delicious scent of miso ramen. Naruto picked his head up and smiled a toothy grin and watched, (which seemed like forever) before Teuchi placed the large bowl in front of him. He snapped his chopsticks apart and licked his slightly dry lips, "Thanks old man!" The hungry blonde wasted no time before he stuffed his face.

The taste was always what made him forget everything for the while. The smell devouring his senses as the ravenous blonde slurped up the noodles. The warmth of the noodles slid down his throat quickly. As Naruto inhaled his meal, he turned his head to find Sakura and Sasuke joining in with their blonde teammate.

'_Great, Sasuke.' _ Naruto stopped slurping for a mere second before turning back to his bowl and bit off the string of ramen and turning in his seat to face Sakura, "Hey Sakura! Sit by me." She rolled her eyes gently but sat down next to him anyways and looked up at the menu.

"Childish." Naruto ignored what Sasuke said and smiled at Sakura. Her left eye twitched slightly as she pushed his face away with her soft hand.

"Naruto…" She growled dangerously, The blonde smiled guiltily and took the hint and turned forward.

"Eh, sorry Sakura." He muttered before going back to his nearly empty bowl. He figured he should order another.

Sakura knew she shouldn't be completely heartless with him since he had just gone though name callings and uncalled for hostility. Though she was still to immature to completely understand his pain, a part of her still was hostile to him on her own part and fairly wary of him. She thought of him as annoying still and she didn't think that would change. But because Naruto was still her team mate for now, she had to try and get along with him the best she could. But it didn't mean she had to involve herself in his drama.

Sasuke and Sakura eventuality ordered and for the moment, it was quiet. Sakura sighed and her gaze moved over to stare googly eyed at Sasuke, and Sasuke.. well was doing what all Sasukes' do with the staring-at-nothing thing. '_Well, I hope there was just one Sasuke...'  
><em>  
>Naruto wondered when Kakashi would be here to pay for their meals, and a voice in the back of his head told him that he might not even show up. Naruto watched as Sakura and Sasuke got their meals. Sasuke picked at his food; not impressed with the noodles. '<em>Just like him.' <em> He sighed and ordered another bowl and followed after four more.

Kakashi should have expected that of the blonde.

* * *

><p>"I knew he do this…" Naruto frowned as he looked at his little green froggie purse; in which was empty because his so called sensei didn't meet with them like he promised. He even payed for Sakura and had no choice but do Sasukes since he left to go home without a single word. <em>'What a jerk.'<em> Sakura gave a small thanks to Naruto, but he knew it was halfhearted. She just gave him a small smile before she took off to her home. But Naruto decided that was enough for him. But he also had a bruise on his arm when he asked her if that was considered a date. '_I won't be dreaming long.' _ Naruto smirked at the thought. '_She just hasn't seen how awesome I am and how greater than Sasuke I am. Soon.'_

Naruto started walking towards his apartment in the lower regions on the village and tucked the wallet away. The day was tilting closer to dusk and he couldn't help but feel his stomach fall uneasy. He felt like something wasn't right , like his body was shifting on the inside out. "I guess It was all that Ramen I ate…" He muttered to himself.

Naruto was used to getting some sort of reaction from his stomach since he wasn't completely a black hole for Ramen. But it wasn't that unsettling.

After some more walking, the feeling eased and he blamed it on the fact that maybe a clump built up there in his lovely belly.

He locked his hands behind his neck and sighed carelessly. The back of his head growled, he still wondered why his thoughts tended to take the voice of a weird feral animal.

'_Kit, what have you done. You fool.'_ It said in the back of his mind. He never got why his mind played tricks like that, in that voice never the less. But he felt the need to just sleep it away and have the dream about being outside a large cage with a red kitsune guarding over him… '_If you could call it that.'_ Naruto's dreams always had a strange demon looking fox growling at him. It was always a different scenario of what the fox would do, but the same place nevertheless. He figured he'd never truly understand. '_Not like I had anyone to talk to about it.' _he thought bitterly._  
><em>  
>'<em>Don't ignore me.' <em>The feral voice growled.

"Not now… I'm in public. I don't need people thinking I'm insane." He gave in. In a screwed up way, Naruto enjoyed his own company and conversation with his strange subconscious. People did say to listen to your subconscious, right? It was like someone else was in his mind. No matter how strange it was, it was almost comforting to him too. But he had to had that even sometimes, he, himself was non-accepting of himself. The thought made shivers run up his back, but he refused to think himself low.

'_Hmm.' _It growled.

Naruto made his way towards the third level and grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the front door to his apartment. When he stepped in, he was reminded of how filthy and dirty it was. It was empty; lonely. Clothes were highlighted by the illuminating suns orange glare from the window, they were thrown on the kitchen table and packets of Ramen rested on the counter along with bowls stacking in the sink. Naruto faltered as he made his way to his room and threw his jacket on the counter; thus pushing over the picture frame of the team seven picture.

Naruto lazily stepped out of his orange jumpsuit pants and left them on the ground near his room door. He enjoyed the bright orange color. As he stepped over the garbage and mess, (and tripping over some objects that were brutally kicked away) he flopped down on the bed with his head buried in his pillow and he let out a long sigh. No one cared to come by and clean anymore since he was mostly out now for missions. He wasn't considered a kid anymore to the eyes of the landlord and he was responsible for it now.

His bed was comfy to him and he turned to lay on his back. "I wonder if Kakashi was lying about that scroll.." Naruto was reminded, he brushed off the situation as soon as he had the taste of ramen. "Seriously, does he expect us to believe that we'd turn to beasts out of nowhere and not be able to change back human?" He snorted at the idea and turned on his side to look out the window. He stared at the window and continued to drown in his thoughts.

'_I wonder if I should be training right now.' _he pondered.

'_Kit…' _The voice growled, but it sounded like if it had an expression, it be an devious smirk. Nothing followed after his unfinished sentence though.

"Leave me alone." Naruto muttered. He sat up on the bed and wrapped his arms around his limbs with his cheek resting on his knee. Naruto continued to stared out the window, "Why are you talking to me all of a sudden anyways?" he questioned, not thinking of how weird it was talking to himself anymore. It has been awhile since he heard his subconscious clearly make itself known. After joining team seven, he got busy training and kept his anger and frustration on surpassing the Hokage.

Naruto received no answer. He figured.

'_Someday...' _He gazed at the dusk clouds, most of it was covered by the roof of his apartment. '_They'll all acknowledge me.' _ Naruto smiled and stared at the front of his room. After a few moments of silence, he advanced towards the window and cracked it open and felt the burst of wind slap him in the face. Naruto pushed it far enough so he could escape the forsaken room. He pushed his legs through first before sliding completely out and jumping from the railing to the roof.

He stumbled and quickly regained his balance and sat on the flat surface of the rough material. He felt a cooling breeze hit him with a nice touch that whipped his hair forward. The blonde boy chuckled at how dramatic it all felt. His lips gracefully turned upwards as he watched different sections of the village in motion.

His optics soon caught sight of the Uchiha grounds. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out which one held his other teammate in. Naruto had always wondered if a friendship with him would be better then what he made to be. He know he has suffered the same pain as he had. His eyes hold anger and vengeance. A part of Naruto wanted to trap away his anger and replace it.

And he never questioned himself for the thought.

His mind wandered to earlier in the day when Sasuke did in fact show him his ebony eyes that held his emotions all in one after Naruto's said tackle attack. He hesitated. And he didn't give him the blow of his fist like Naruto should have received. '_Eventually, it would have turned into a huge fight…'  
><em>  
>'<em>Maybe he was just avoiding another fight.' <em>Naruto deadpanned. '_Even though he started it..' _ He added and pouted slightly.

The only way to get even momentarily close to him is when they trained or battled together. Naruto smirked at the idea of a battle out in the training grounds with Sasuke right now. Sparring was one of the only things they got along in. If you could call bickering and teasing getting along that is. But it was there anyhow. Not that Naruto could truly understand it yet.

When Naruto caught movement near a clear glass door of one of the Uchiha manors, he tried making out who was walking out to the balcony and realized quickly it was the duckbutt. He was still in his usual choice of clothing, the blue collar shielding his neck and just touching his chin. Sasuke's black locks fell and contrasting against his pale skin in the dusk and framed the side of his face. He didn't have his headband on either.

Naruto pulled at his own from the back tie and took it off. He stared at the reflection of the shiny metal and caught his own reflection. The whiskers standing out more than anything. He looked back and watched as the raven crossed his arms over the railing of his balcony and staring at nothing in particular but seemed to be drowned in deep thought.

What was he thinking about? It was obvious Sasuke was alone like himself emotionally. One of the reason Naruto found himself drawing to him even if he refused. Naruto hated the fact that Sasuke had everything he had , yet he was unhappy with it. Naruto would do anything to be in his place and embrace the attention he got. He didn't get why he had to be like that and that's what irritated him. Couldn't Sasuke just embrace his attention and move on? But Naruto would never understand how it felt to lose everything while he was conscious. He had nothing from the beginning.

Sighing from his thought, he cocked his head to the side and wondered, '_Is now a good time to bother him for a battle?'_ he kept his thoughts on the idea. If sparring was the way to keep their lingering thoughts at bay, he'd do it.

Another gust of wind chilled him. At the same moment, Naruto caught the Uchiha's attention from across the grounds. He looked at Naruto darkly, but then slowly smirked. Naruto lifted a thin eyebrow.

_'What the hell was he smiling at? I wasn't stalking him!' _The fox faced boys face showed his obvious confusion but he quickly blushed when he realized he was in his boxers and he never cared to put pants back on before he climbed out on top of his roof in all his boxer glory. He slid down and pushed himself through the window quickly. '_Good thing it's dusk.' _ He sweatdropped. He didn't mind to much of other people seeing him, but for Sasuke, it was different since he could just feel the teasing looks he gave.

Naruto grumbled to himself for letting himself become exposed in his red and white heart boxers. He shook his head to down the embarrassment and grabbed his orange pants from the ground and slid them on. '_Hope the damned pervert liked what he saw.'  
><em>  
>Naruto placed his headband on his bed and he sighed as he closed the window with rather cold hands. He gave a scratch to his cheek, "Maybe a break from training tonight.."<p>

As Naruto strolled into the kitchen and flicked the light switch on, he was deciphering whether or not to clean, but the lazy side of him thought otherwise. Because he just ate not to long ago, he decided to take a trip to the training grounds to just wander instead of train. He didn't care to grab his jacket, but something didn't settle right as he felt his stomach clench. It felt like it was turning in a painful circle and the boy felt like he had to hold something down.

'_Tell me if this hurts, Kit.'_

'_What?' _ Naruto opened the front door but found himself holding onto the doorknob tightly before he could think; his knuckles started to turn pale white at the pressure of his grip. His left hand grabbed onto his stomach, it was painful, ripping and felt like it was tearing. Naruto winced with a gasp and lowered to his knees as his legs buckled beneath him. When Naruto looked down at his abdomen, his shirt was ripping, his clothes splitting just like his insides. Instead of what Naruto thought he did; scream, his vocals howled out loudly nearly deafening his own ears.

"Stop!" Naruto didn't know who he was talking to, he couldn't understand what was really going on in the first place. The boys eyes began to water and he shut them tightly. His middle felt warmer, and his body shifted a bit more and after what seemed like forever, the burning in his stomach stopped. His head was on the wood platform where his apartment room was. All he could think about was what was currently happening to him. But he couldn't wrap his mind around anything at the moment as he felt his arms break to form into something more stiff. Naruto couldn't pull himself together enough to shout, or scream. '_Unbearable pain.'  
><em>  
>His legs tried curling up into a ball but refused otherwise as they too broke painfully and were replaced like his arms.<br>_  
><em>"_What's going on, Make it stop!?" _ Naruto heard another voice in his head, but this time, it wasn't the feral voice he was used to, It sounded more frantic and familiar.

'_That was not my subconscious!' _Naruto blinked his eyes open and tried to push himself up, but he fell on all fours as if instinctively. His mind felt hazy. _'Was that Sakura?'_

"_Point out the obvious… dobe."  
><em>

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><em>**Authors note**<br>__  
><em>Your Japanese vocab~

(1) Teme is a word Naruto refers to Sasuke as, meaning "bastard" or "idiot".

Same for Sasuke who calls Naruto dobe; which means "idiot", or "deadlast".

Dattebayo is used by Naruto meaning "believe it" or "y'know" to say simply.

This chapter is short for the first. They will get longer. And the interesting stuff shall be in the next chapter.

_***Review!***_


	2. Outcasts

-:*_Throw me into the wolves I'll come back leading the pack_*:-

** _"Italics~ The Mind connection"_ **

_A/N_: Ugh, Okay had difficulties posting this chapter but it should be fine now. This is a SasuNaru/NaruSasu shipping and I know NaruSaku seems to be thrown in a lot, but these things take time! Naruto has to realize more important matters first it seems. I'm expecting this to have many chapters to come. Should be fun! Enjoy~

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this, sir.

* * *

><p>Chapter two: <em>Outcasts<em>

_I'm no good for you (no)_  
><em>This heart ain't built for two so<em>  
><em>Runaway, Runaway<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you.<em>  
><em>I'm no good for you (no)<em>  
><em>Get in love and I'll bet you lose so,<em>  
><em>Runaway, Runaway<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you.<em>  
><em>Imma imma imma love killer<em>  
><em>Imma imma imma love killer<em>  
><em>Imma imma imma killer<em>

_Love Killer ~ The Ready Set  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"What's going on, make it stop!?"<em> Naruto heard another voice in his head, but this time, it wasn't the feral voice he was used to; it sounded more frantic and familiar. Was his mind really that twisted?

_'That was not my subconscious!'_ Naruto panicked and blinked his eyes open and tried to push himself up, but he fell on all fours as if instinctively. Not on his knees? The blondes mind felt hazy and he was confused._ 'That sounded like Sakura...'_

_"Point out the obvious… dobe."_

"..."

**"**...**"** Give Naruto a second. He is- ** "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD YOU BASTARD!"** Naruto bellowed out loud but instead of his voice he could have sworn he spoke, it turned out as a growling screech that almost deafened his own ears. '_What's going on!'_

_"Look at yourself, Idiot."_

Naruto tried to stand back up but his legs did not allow him to once again, his knee wouldn't straighten the way he remembered. He felt an extra limb at his rear, it was waggle and blue eyes blinked when he turned around to find his back was NOT human nor was his beautiful, favorite black t-shirt on him like he remembered. Naruto trembled,_ 'I am not an animal… I am NOT an animal!'_ he repeated and tried to convince himself in his mind. The boy couldn't find reason for the moment as he looked down and around himself like a panicked caged monkey. _'It's all furry and all the colors of a god damn nasty and dirty fox!'_

He thought he took a shower a few days ago...

"_Naruto? He's in my mind? Eugh, he doesn't shower everyday!? That is so gross! Naruto!"_ She babbled on in their minds.

'_Well that hurts...'_ Naruto thought. He took a whiff at his new form.

_"... I would be locked minded with these idiots."_ Naruto heard Sasuke clear as day. It was so confusing to the boy, he couldn't wrap himself around anything. He felt as if his mind was connected completely with theirs. And it nearly hurt his brain to try to think of it and all you could do was just... accept it.

Naruto moved forward and he had perfect balance. He was a wolf. A wolf that looked like a scrawny little fox. He perked his ears and inhaled through his nose. Everything was ten times more stronger. Naruto turned around as his paw pads scrapped the wood floor beneath him. His clothes were all scattered on the ground; ripped and torn off. "How did this happen...?" Naruto understood his own language now, but his subconscious already knew it wasn't human and humans couldn't understand the blonde but only hear him bark or howl… or yelp.

Naruto looked back outside at the forming night clouds, he'd be damned if anyone were to see this. They'd think he killed his human self. _'Not literally.'_

_"Don't we wish.." _Sasuke added.

Naruto snarled at the invaded thought.

'**_SHUT THE HELL UP! GET OUT OF MY MIND!'_ **Naruto tried to yell as loud as possible in his mind but it almost seemed impossible and rather frustrating. He was smart enough to keep his mouth quiet before villagers started to notice the bellowing and found him.

'_Insulting me even in my own bloody mind! What gives you the right you prick!'_ The boy rambled to himself mostly.

_"Idiot, this is your fault. You're getting us out of this situation."_ The blonde understood that Sasuke was very careful of what he thought, he heard Sakura's loudly. She was screeching about her clothes that were ripped off. Naruto tried ignoring her voice in his head but it seemed to piss her off more when she knew what he was doing.

_"What are we suppose to do now?_" Sakura whined.

_'Guys, we have to be quiet before villagers he-'_

_"Well no dip, loser."_ Sasuke cut quickly.

'_Don't interrupt me in my own mind!'_ Naruto started to pad back into his apartment, it felt strange to have four legs and he was going to have to get used to it. The arguing between the three of them in the connected minds continued while he tried to figure out what to do.

'Damn it Sasuke, you're such a asshole!' Naruto grew more frustrated. This was cool in its own way, but he didn't want them to hear his own thoughts!

_"Okay we need to calm down, Sasuke, Naruto, this is serious. Lets just sort everything out."_ Naruto smiled a little at Sakura's calm and mature tone this time. She did always keep the group together before it got out of hand and Naruto couldn't help but admire that feature of her. But she did that to impress Sasuke.

_"Hn. Well, we share a mind now unfortunately. We need to ke-"_ In a wave of panic, Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Sakura.

Naruto understood Sakura's thoughts clearly in a flash of her annoyance, she was already spotted by one of the villagers and she was undoubtedly going to be treated like a pest.

_"Outer Training grounds, Get moving."_ Sasuke managed to order in their minds.

Naruto flicked his tail to keep balance and it seemed to settle fluently. He shut the front door with his back paw and tried hurrying to the open window in his room that was… he just remembered was closed before he went to go leave the apartment. _'Hell! I locked myself in!'_

_"Nice going."_ He rolled his eyes sarcastically. The raven advanced straight to Naruto's apartment without much wasted time around the Uchiha grounds. Naruto was surprised at how stealthily he was and how adept he was already to his new form; as if he was a wolf the whole time. He wondered what he looked like, other than himself with his fox-like fur. _"Thanks for the compliment, dobe."_

Naruto would have blushed if he were still human, but whatever feeling in his body that was replaced, Naruto was sure it wasn't considered normal.

Sasuke always had his way with Naruto, It was hard trying not to think about some things, and he was sure Sasuke and Sakura knew he was trying hard to keep it that way. But something was odd about his thoughts perpetually and he didn't like it. It hasn't been 7 minutes and already Naruto wanted things back to normal. Naruto knew he did not want his thoughts being open for display to his team mates. He supposed the cure was the only option and he hope it would be the quickest.

_"Sasuke, Naruto! They won't listen to me!"_

'_Sakura, humans don't understand us anymore.'_ Naruto worried for her, the villagers hated anything different or pesky… _(Need I say more?)_

Naruto waited and tried pushing the window open with his muzzle, it was frustrating and he started scratching on the window like a cat trying to open the front door._ 'Paws are so different from humans.'_

After a few minutes of waiting, Naruto saw a dark figure with onyx eyes jump up to his window and glare irritably, he already knew it was the raven by his all famous Uchiha glare. '_But, what the hell? Why was he so... Big!?' (So sorry...)_

His entire pelt was shaded a midnight dark-grey with a smoky-white mix. He had larger paws than his own and Naruto frowned at that. Sasuke's inner ear and tail tip flickered the shade of pure white and a paint splatter of blazing white that just touched his chest and licked under his muzzle. Naruto took notice of his eyes when they colored the world a deep crimson instead of the oxyn color he thought he saw under quick judgment.

Sasuke stepped back and broke the window harshly as he rammed into the blondes room with his muscular wolf form.

Naruto stared,_ 'Why did he get the stronger wolf..'_ he glowered and stepped carefully over the broken glass that now was all over his floor and around the window._ 'Shit, What am I going to tell my landlord..'_

"Lets get Sakura." Naruto uttered. Sasuke looked at him and nodded before jumping off the platform of the third story apartment and carefully stepped onto the ground.

He would have to fix and pay for that window later and he really didn't want to spend money out of his ramen fund. He decided quickly he would make Sasuke pay for it.

The fox boy sighed and followed after Sasuke's lead. "What do we do n-" Naruto was cut off harshly as the midnight wolf whipped around and silenced him with a growl.

_"Be quiet, idiot. You'll attract attention to us before we can even get to Sakura."_ Sasuke thought harshly.

Naruto growled back and refused to follow the asshole._ 'Fine, I'll save her my way quicker than you ever wo-'_

_"I'm near the west gates, I lost my attackers back there. But where is Kakashi? I can't stand this already! What would happen to my parents? They'll be so worried!'_

Naruto stopped and turned a corner and dashed towards the closest exit. It was better to go around then in the middle of the streets of Konoha. Sasuke got the same idea.

_'Sakura, keep going to the training grounds. We need to make a game plan.'_ Sasuke agreed and Sakura followed instructions.

The two boys sprinted together smoothly as they ran in the depths of the woods after finding their way out of the town a lot smoother than they figured. Of course, they probably look like stray dogs from afar so it made it easier to run undetected towards this night.

But Naruto also took note to how dark it was in the forest like woods.

"Hn. Is the dobe afraid of the dark?"

"NO! I am not!" The blonde snarled out, he saw the raven smirk behind him but Sasuke kept his thoughts to himself. Naruto hated how he was skilled at hiding behind walls already.

"Common sense to just not think about it."

Naruto was on the edge of snapping when Sasuke read his thoughts again, _'I swear I feel like kicking him nasty in my human form already.'_ he growled and kept moving forward.

Sasuke found amusement in that.

As they started to find an opening towards the field, Sasuke stopped and halted him with his charcoal paw as he stepped on Naruto's golden, and not to mention, sensitive tail roughly. Naruto yelped surprisingly in pain , "Sasuke!" he turned to glare at Sasuke but he was serious.

_"Shut it, dimwit."_ He focused his gaze towards his right side, his ears perked and alert. Naruto wondered what the hell the jackass was hearing. Sasuke was just insane to him. _"Idiot, where being followed."_ He looked at Naruto and spoke silently in their connected thoughts. "Keep moving. Keep an eye out."

_'Well I doubt humans would go as far as to chase down a couple of dogs.'_ Naruto retorted and glared at the command. No one ordered him around!

But he started to feel a shiver run down his spine when he started to think of the possibilities. If not ninja, then it could be other ravenous animals that happened to eat dogs for breakfast. He gulped and started to walk forward. Was it humans? He didn't want to be over some old perverts fireplace.

_"Hurry up."_ Sakura was growing impatient by the second. Naruto let Sasuke take the lead and followed after.

Everything was happening so fast Naruto didn't get a chance to really catch his mind up correctly. He made a list in him head.

_'Alright, firstly, I am currently a wolf. A fox looking one at that. Check.'_

_'I'm in a pack with my teammates. Well, Check.'_

_'My teammates can hear my thoughts..'_

_"Check.."_ Sakura thought annoyed.

Naruto ignored her and continued his mental checklist.

He was going to have to keep his thoughts under control. The last thing he wanted is for them to hear his personal ones. Naruto couldn't find out how they were able to lock their thoughts up behind a door when they pleased. He got the picture of Sasuke's door along with Sakura's that were now clearly closed. But they were mentally in it!

Naruto's door was chained and he felt a stabbing pain though his entire being when he tried opening it and walk in himself and his teammates seemed to sense it.

He got an extreme shiver and the blondes feelings came rushing back to him when he realized it was his past and all his pain. Naruto stopped instantly and stepped back into the jet black hallway when he noticed he stopped breathing. He blinked his eyes and came back to reality.

_"Lets not do that.."_ Sakura responded to that, though she was curious, she didn't give much more thought about Naruto's door.

_'Dammit...' _That's unfair. Why did his thoughts have to be on display?

Naruto didn't realize he was slowing down until he saw Sasuke reach the open field ahead of them. Naruto sighed and trotted up to Sasuke. He was able to see a moving figure in the corner and realized it was Sakura walking in small circles. Naruto dashed towards her and smiled, "Wow, you look pretty cool in wolf form, Sakura." She looked at the boy for a second than eyed Sasuke with endearment; Loving of course.

Sakura was corral, her muzzle a pure white as well as her underbelly. Her tail tip was colorless as well as her front paws. She looked perfectly innocent with her strong emerald gaze and Naruto couldn't help but stare. Her pinkish nose stood out and he never thought he'd find a dog attractive. But what also ticked him off was that she was also a bit larger than him! It was true, she was slightly... SLIGHTLY, taller than him in their real forms but he hated how these were so accurate.

The pink wolf smiled, "Sasuke~" She got up and ran to him almost instantly. Naruto saw Sasuke give an irritable glare and she nearly instantly backed off when she heard his thoughts. Naruto would have to if he was her…

Sasuke sat down on his haunches and curled his tail around him like a cat; keeping his gaze from where he came from. Sakura sat a little away from him but a distance where she could still look at him closely, Naruto frowned,_ 'I wish Sakura would at least look at me a little longer… '_

Naruto winced when he realized they heard him but they seemed to ignore it as he sat across from both of them. Naruto hated this form. They were hiding inside their own doors and thinking publicly as they pleased. He wondered why his thoughts where the only ones being heard right now from both public and private._ 'Oh wait, there is a damn chain in my door.'_ He growled.

Sakura smacked Naruto in the back of the head with her white paw and growled, "Baka, just stop thinking."

_'Stop thinking? What? How can I s- '_

Sakura interrupted his thoughts when she smacked him again but harder into the ground this time. She was surely strong as hell in her wolf form! Stronger than usual...

"Nyhh.. That hurt like shit, Sakura! Don't you know your own strength!?" He whined.

"Sasuke you sense someone?" Sakura placed her paws neatly and wagged her tail slightly.

"..." He flicked his ears and closed his eyes slowly, seemingly to shake off his alert feeling and thinking. "It was just my new senses growing adept of other species crawling around. We need to find Kakashi for that cure. No one will listen to us when they can't understand us, they will treat us like pests. So a plan to get him will be in order after we get sleep. Trying to find him when he has been missing most of the afternoon will just hinder us from finding him any quicker." He said with little interest and right to the point.

"But they'll find us missing and come look for us, right?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura looked at Naruto and nodded her head, "They'll look forus…"

Naruto stood up and paced to and fro. "So what now? Do we have to wait a whole night until tomorrow? I really don't want to sleep like this. And how could they find us if we are animals?" Naruto looked at his teammates.

Sasuke stood up and turned slowly, "I know where a cave is for now. Until I can figure a way to grab their attention with my chakra, we should rest."

That was a great idea, and Naruto really did hate how he always came up with them. Naruto snorted and stood where he was until he saw Sasuke's retreating back. He sighed and followed after. Gathering his thoughts then might be easier after some sleep maybe.

Sakura shook her pelt from the leaves and followed in step.

Naruto had his back turned on Konoha and followed Sasuke once again. It was annoying to keep following after him but at this point, he didn't have a choice.

The blondes tail hung limply with his white-tipped ears faced forward in concentration. Naruto really didn't feel like being out at night, and all he wanted was to go home and rest now. Sleeping in caves without blankets or food supply wouldn't necessarily be first on his list. Or anywhere on it. No ramen? This was a nightmare...

They passed by a small lake outside of Konoha's boundaries. Since they couldn't be spotted by humans, they had to go out a little further. Naruto strolled near the edge and looked into the pool of navy, his reflection stared back at him with an darker azure gaze. He looked down at his dusty, black paws leading up to his elbows and checked himself out a little; he never had a good look with all the commotion. His bottom jaw was pure white that followed down to his chest and stomach with his light pink nose whiffing near the pool of water. His muzzle was a comfy back with brown ruffling his underfur that seemed to strongly resemble a golden fox . Naruto looked at his ears as they darkened black with a inner tan color standing out. He looked like he was part fox and wolf. He also found himself scrawny and irritating. Compared to Sakura and Sasuke, he was quite the short one. Curse the scroll.

The boy lapped up some fresh water and it was actually hard to get used to. His tongue was very skilled to say though as he gulped down some. After he got his fill, Naruto licked up the water droplets falling from his mouth and turned around to catch up to his teammates. There was an exciting feeling, but something about him felt missing. The whole time he felt something was missing. His mind felt empty, he felt more vulnerable, And he felt more… alone, If that made sense. Though his teammates were with him and practically connected with him, he felt wrong. And not just physically.

They finally made it to the shelter of the cave Sasuke led them to. The cave was at the side of a small hillside. Trees leaned over and vines covered a bit of the entrance which made the place bearable and safe. There was a weird mixed scent in it though and he didn't like it. But beggars couldn't be choosers.

Naruto was never too fond of dark and tight spaces so he stayed near the entrance while the other two sat in the back of the cavern.

The fox plopped down on the harden stone beneath him and exhaled in the silence. They had to be well rested and as much as he would like to find something to eat, (Which again, included finding something involving the word, ramen) he could wait ten hours…

* * *

><p>The cave was darkened around the midnight hours. You couldn't see much of the outline of the three team mates as they slumbered behind the vines. Being in a wolf form, it was necessary to be in a deep sleeper in a safe-like environment. Naruto woke up abruptly to sounds, and he was never a light sleeper. But the sounds emanating from the woods where something he wouldn't normally have heard If he was human. In fact, he wondered why he woke up in the first place.<p>

Since he wasn't completely able to keep his thoughts to himself, he probably was locked outside the dark hallway and still fairly aware.

There was cracking of the leaves; mumbling. It was a caravan of people. No scratch that, shinobi. It was too quiet and no non-shinobi would be out this late according to the time of night.

The blonde arose to his feet… well… paws and was quiet enough to make sure Sakura and the bastard stayed asleep. Not that it be much of a problem. Sakura was fast asleep in one corner and Sasuke's back was facing them both in another corner. _'Of course'_

He wondered if he should wake them both but decided against it. Better not get yelled at if they were just regular people passing by.

As curiously got the best of the fox boy, he stepped quietly out of the cave, _(which was kinda hard since his paw pads made a noise whenever it scrapped a little on the harden stone)._ He then investigated the group he knew he had heard.

The fallen leaves crunched under his light weight. Without the ninja shoes, It was hard getting used to much heavier footing. Instead of hearing two, you heard four. Stupid body structure. _'Why do I need four legs.'_ He growled lowly.

It was deep into the night and Naruto didn't have much of any thought. He wanted some ramen. Who wouldn't? The forest they were currently staying in had little creeks and sounds from other wildlife. He knew one thing, he never got this much in touch with nature and he felt somewhat of a nature energy. Could he use that? Did he even still have Chakra?

He stepped further away from the cave they were staying in and followed the dying out sounds. If it was a group of rogue ninja, he would have to fight them off in this form, he could right? The worst thing that could happen would be him being useless in an attack on his village. He refused to feel useless.

His ears perked when he heard voices once again. He halted abruptly and his ears followed the voices. This had to be them. But now he was confused, It wasn't other ninja, it was not even a human voice, but in a language he understood nevertheless.

Now that he thought about it, wolves are found in the woods. He shrugged and padded into an opening were the voices grew louder. He was nearly there and able to make out the exact words they were saying. He mindlessly nuzzled his way into a bush-like wall and stood into the open with curious eyes.

Well... What he saw wasn't… exactly what he'd expected. And they sure weren't wolves if you were wondering.

Ever been in one of though awkward predicaments where someone comes face to face with you in absolute silence, judging you by the second? Well, it seems the blonde had just walked in on something like that.

But a little more _adorabler_.

Three grizzly bear cubs stared at him in silence, they blinked those little beady eyes and Naruto gave a bright wolffish grinned.

"Hey-"

Naruto was cut off by a roaring cry by one of the little cubs. He winced and padded closer, "No, don't cry little bear! Shhhusshh!" Naruto didn't realize how rough his voice must have sounded considering the other went to tattle-tell and ran away in fear. It must have been very harsh for them.

_'SHIT SHIT SHIT!'_ Where there is cubs, there is a grizzly bear that will rip Naruto's balls off without a second thought.

The Uzumaki turned around immediately and full-out sprinted back to the cave… _'If I could find it!'_ He cringed. _'Crap! Guys, wake up! Where is the cave!'_

He received no response,_ 'God damn heavy sleepers!'_

Wasn't he suppose to be the heavy sleeper?

Naruto stopped a good distance away where he might not be chased down at. Not like the mother would find him now anyways. Who goes that far for revenge unless you're a... _'Uchiha bears? … Dumb thought. '_ The blonde rested for a second and looked to and fro.

He was sure he walked through the clearing first. He was now on the other side near a small pool of water. He was certainly confused now.

_'Sasuke! Hey, Bastard! Cocksucker!'_ He grew frustrated and looked for the river that they found before they trialed it to the cave. This little pond had to be connected to it, right?

_'Forget it, I don't need your help.'_

Naruto caught his breath and lowered his muzzle to the ground, _'Lets see if these wolf senses work.'_ He took a good whiff at the grass and moved forward; looking for a trace of something understandable. Something did certainly smell strange to the boy… But, he couldn't quite understand. Suddenly, a bug caught into the blondes black nostril.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted loudly and sneezed harshly. _'If not one thing, it's another.'_

He sat down roughly on his haunches and watched as the bug scrambled to run away for its life because of the horror it had just experienced.

"Yeah, you run you little bug." he muttered and scratched his ear with his back paw. "I thought we passed through here…" He murmured and looked around and saw nothing but the forest's dark green outlines of trees and bushes.

_'Guys… Have you woken up yet!? Sakura? Wake. up! Wake. The. Crap. Up!'_ He mentally slapped Sasuke across the face and chuckled at the thought.

Sasuke was usually not a deep sleeper. Maybe being a wolf had more effects than he thought. Was their sleeping schedule also going to be off for the long while? How long did wolves sleep? Naruto certainly wasn't a heavy sleeper anymore it seems.

Coming out here was a bad idea. Maybe they should have just stayed together in the village and hopefully someone could have put together the pieces. How likely was that? Not very. The villagers could be very harsh.

Being lost in the woods during the day was different then during the night and worse when you were not particularly human and everything around you looked the same. He has been out on this side of the woods when he was looking for a cat on a mission._ 'It was Sasuke's fault. He was the one who let the cat out of his site when I caught it!_ _… Well, I told him where it was, but watching the cat shouldn't have been my job!'_

But the point stands were being human and jumping above the ground looked a lot more different than walking below.

"Well I better find the cave." He stood up and continued to walk forward, stopping every few paces to keep track of where he was and try to tract any foot prints.

_'Stupid bears. With their stupid cubs.'_ Naruto pouted and tried to sniff out where his teammates would be. _'How do these things work? You just sniff the air? Maybe I could wake them from here… '_

The blonde howled out to his teammates as best he could, which surprisingly seemed loud enough for anyone a few miles away to hear. He grinned and lowered his muzzle back down._ 'I'm a awesome damn wolf. Seriously.'_ He thought egotistically.

A few moments passed and he was about to just find somewhere else to sleep the rest of the night. They'd wake soon and find him missing. Most likely they could wake him too since his mind was up for display.

The blonde perked his ears and stood still, everything was still until he heard movement behind him. "Sasuke, don't even try to scare me." he growled and turned around, "I swear you two are the heaviest sl-" He stopped his sentence when he heard a low grumble.

"... Sasuke?" Naruto hated this adventure with a burning passion. But he couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his back, someone or _something_ was surrounding the boy.

He dug his paw into the ground for a better grip on the earth, "Alright then… Shadow clon-!?" He tried to stand up and perform his Shadow Clone jutsu out of habit but he seemed to forget that his paws didn't necessarily work like hands and his legs didn't straighten. Naruto fell back down on all fours and heard a sharp bark emerge from the bushes and a giant beast charged straight at him in a rough movement.

He snapped his eyes opened and descended flat on his back, the attacker had his paw pressed harshly on his white chest, his muzzle wrinkled as he snarled hostilely. The opponent halted his attack briefly and Naruto's heart quickened and he yelped at the sharp pain embedded in his chest.

"What are you doing in our territory?" His voice was strong and Naruto nearly submitted in a quick instinct. He was another wolf, his dark eyes grounding the fox boy. His pelt was a pure white with specks of dirt here and there. His body was built and many inches taller than that of Naruto's. His yellow optics beamed into the blonde like fresh meet.

_'Remind me to never venture out into the woods as a lone wolf.'_

Naruto growled aggressively and shoved the weight of the pure white off with his back legs with pure determination and capsized. He seized the moment to attack the other with the little strength he had as a wolf. Naruto launched forward with shinobi-like speeds as his jaws snapped into the whites side and bit into almost bony flesh. He snarled and shoved the blonde away quickly with a rough scratch, he then rammed Naruto into a tree helplessly. When the boy regained his balance, he felt his anger boil at the pain. His back collapse under the whites full weight and crushed the breath out of him. Naruto closed his eyes unknowingly and squirmed to get back to his feet.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto yelped helpless,_ 'If I wasn't a wolf right now, he'd be fresh meat on my table!'_

He growled closer to the fox-boys ear, and he gasped when his sharp claws dug into his back with a ripping sound making itself known, "You are on our territory." He barked his last word.

_'Naruto? Whats going on?'_

Finally! Sakura was up, He inwardly sighed, _'Just find me before I'm killed!'_

_'Idiot..'_ Sasuke seemed to already have left his post.

Naruto tried getting back up with anew strength but his claws dug deeper when he refused to speak, Naruto underwent a unwanted whined, "Listen! I was just passing by! I was trying to find my frie-"

"There's more of you?" The large brute leaned down and took a closer inspection oh him, "You smell of the humans!" He interrupted darkly, "Are you the human's dog?"

The boys' anger picked back up in a angry heat, "DOG!? I'm a wolf!" He never thought he'd say that.

"Heh, more like a runt." He chuckled darkly, when Naruto turned his head to the left, he saw the amused look on the whites face above him. He certainly had a voice of authority and diffidently a scary outlook. But that didn't stop Naruto.

"Runt!?" Naruto bellowed. Who was he to call him a runt? The fox boy heard ruffling and more wolves appeared behind the said wolf. There was a total of three behind him. A light brown wolf grinned at him and the grey and red stood closely behind with protective gazes. _'Dammit! It's a pack and their leader has me!'_

_'Just wait a second Naruto.'_ Sakura responded and used her already accustomed senses. The blonde was impressed indeed.

He took another whiff at Naruto's ruffled pelt, growling ever so, "Humans." He turned his head back to the three trusted wolves. With that, he tried escaping again but was forced down once more by the whites paw, "Kill him." He ordered with no second thought.

"Wooh what!?" Naruto felt the weight release off himself but the sound of unison growls and the feeling of tension in the air shivered him to the bone along with his lacerated wounds bedded in his body. He guarded himself back up to his full height and braced himself for the impact, _'Guys!'_ Naruto panicked and he felt his adrenaline start to pump.

The first brown colored brute came forward. Naruto's eyes were unfocused ahead and he felt the first blow that was to quick for him to comprehend, hit him in a blur. Naruto wrestled the strong brown wolf. He was pushing his body forward in a way that was very skilled and eventually, his back met the ground once more and he rolled them both over two times before his opponent's weight beat his and pushed him back down.

Naruto felt a bite catch near his neck from the grey and he howled out in pain as he kicked the underbelly of the said brown colored that was currently restraining him from going anywhere.

The third red wolf roughly snapped at the blondes hind legs and enabled them to continue kicking helplessly, their combination forcing the boy to stay down. He fought back, the pain screaming in his mind as the three tore at his skin. He felt utterly helpless as his head hit the dirt and blood dripped near his head from his body. His head told him to give it up, and he snapped his jaws onto a grey wolf's foot and tore ravenously, he couldn't give up a fight. Not like this.

_"Naruto!"_

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><em>AN_: I have to see how many reviews I can get before I can actually kick off this story with updates. I thought of the story when I was playing an MMORPG. Review please and give me details on your thoughts! And no, I don't have a beta so mistakes will be fixed as soon as I spot them.

I will have a time schedule created soon for when I update.

I've also will be touching up things here and there with my spelling errors. Every review gives me inspiration so keep it up~ Thank you guys for the support. ^_^  
>*<em><span><strong>Review<strong>_*


	3. Game Plan

| Sometimes you must Hurt in order to Know, Fall in order to Grow, Lose in order to Gain, Because life's greatest lesson is learned through Pain.|

A/N: So thanks to the reviews I have gotten on my last chapter. It means so much to me! I'm hopefully getting a beta to help me out. I don't plan on leaving this story and ideas are coming a lot more than before. I'm liking the way It's turning out and to keep my flow going, I need reviews to help me out as a better writer and to keep my inspiration! Dattebayo.~

_Chapter Three: Game plan?_

* * *

><p><em>High tides, explosions<em>

_Your touch is an ocean in my head_

_It's coming on, it's running thin_

_I feel the fire in your hands_

_It's a high tide at the end of the world_

_Your high cry and your presence is heard_

_It's a high tide at the end of the world_

_Your high cry and your presence is heard_

_Real love, real, real love coming  
><em>  
>~ Oceans ; Crywolf &amp; Ianborg<p>

* * *

><p>He didn't remember how he got in this situation. How do you go from being the monster of the village to a beast in the forest? Don't look for logic, there isn't any. Never read just any scroll, kids; the big bad wolf-curse will blow your humanity down. Three little Shinobi can't hide anymore now can they? Enough of that.<p>

Now how did he get here, Oh yeah, bear cubs, howling, excruciating pain, oh my.

It was silent for the most part, eerie almost; if it wasn't for the enhanced hearing he now had. The small foxish blonde took a deep, and a _oh-so-good_ breath at that. That was until pain settled around his chest did he release that breath.

In under ten hours, maybe less, he was caught up in some wolf pack and where there was a powerless Naruto, there was trouble. To be more accurate, trouble with the wolves that seems to roam a few miles off by the village. Oh the irony.

_'Where the hell was Kakashi when you needed him? Were had I been taken to?'_ Last time Naruto checked, he was nearly killed by those heathens. He questioned his sanity for all it was worth on whether or not being in purgatory meant the possibility of you still feeling pain. Those were all the questions the blonde asked himself in a few confused moments as he came back to reality.

"Are you up?" He heard the calm and collected and oh-so familiar voice of his teammate._ 'Sweet, sweet teammates...'_

The golden wolf fluttered open bright azure, hazy eyes and cringed, "Hhhn.." He groaned when his rejected back limbs failed to recoil up to the warmth of his body. '_Damn it… It hurts.' _He didn't exactly know what did, but all of it did. His chest, neck, spin, leg, everything. He still felt dried blood hug his skin and wounds were fresh and able to open whenever they pleased. His eyes stayed closed in fear it would hurt more if he moved anymore.

Naruto felt a wet nose touch his cheek. The nose made a light sniffing noise and scanned his body and Naruto couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Hehh~" The nose stopped and Naruto grew the curiosity to open his blue eyes in embarrassment. What he ended up looking at was into a pair of dark reds. They stared back with such indifference and Naruto shot himself for the show of weakness...

"Ticklish, dobe?"

"Shut it." Naruto grumbled before wincing once more and closing his eyes again; shifting in the grass-like pillow beneath him for a better comfortable position. He lifted his head up and cracked the aching muscles in his back and tender kinks in his neck as he rolled onto his stomach. His wounds felt terribly painful and he had to suck it up. Slowly but surely. "What's going on?" He muttered.

Sasuke towered over the golden body and sat himself down onto his haunches near his recovering body, "We have been captured a few hours ago. Thanks to you." he smacked Naruto's head with his paw, (which in result caused a snarl) and continued, "I had to carry you back to their camp for interrogation. Apparently another pack of wolves has been moving on their territory and outsiders are to be immediately prosecuted."

Naruto yawned slightly and turned his attention to Sasuke, "And that has to do with us how...?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his impatience, "In our case, we smell of human and humans are not to be trusted either. It doesn't help that I injured two of his betas. Sakura attacked the wolf that had you wrapped around his finger. Sakura damaged him beyond prepare to be more specific. "

Naruto's curiously perked by then. "The brown one?"

"Daviel. She took him down. Apparently he was one of the strongest wolves. _Was_."

Naruto felt a heavy weight settle on his heart. Was he the only helpless one? Was he really only strong because of his chakra? Was he really completely helpless? Naruto took strong offense in that thought and he couldn't help but hate how destiny wasn't on his side. It never was, and never would be. _HE_ would get there on his own and shape destiny on it's own. He promised.

Besides the point, Sakura had decent strength (_Naruto knew since she'd punch him into the next week_) and as the scroll worked on her, it just enhanced it. She gained the most with a bonus it felt like. Her sense were sharpened and Naruto envied her just a little. As for Sasuke, he was naturally swift and powerful with his eyes and motions. If they were enhanced, Naruto had to wonder if he was near untouchable. That is, until his stamina ran loose. Then he'd be rendered useless without anymore Uchiha juice.

But Naruto, he couldn't understand why he felt so empty. If Sasuke's weakness was stamina, shouldn't Naruto be the stronger one here since he built up endless energy? Why was he skinnier and drained when normally he always felt in shape? What part of him was missing and where was his bonus strength. He still felt human and not quite adapt to his form at all. The thing was, he didn't even want to try to grow adapt; other than his teammates... His mind and soul were more with his body.

But for his health, that might have been the only thing that stuck along. Every second he felt his wounds healing just a small fraction quicker than his human form. Was that all? It was very disappointing.

Anyhow, if that was the case of Sakura's extreme strength, then... Where exactly was... Naruto's optics opened up a fraction and scanned the small bushed enclosure looking for the coral wolf, "Wher-"

"They took her to another place. She's fine. I can still sense her presence in the other mental _door_. I talked to her when they separated us."

Naruto tried to push himself up quickly, "I gotta save her!"

Sasuke hissed and put his white paw down on the blondes side and pushed him down, "Stay down, idiot. You're just going to hurt yourself more. And if you haven't noticed, there are two guards outside this damned prison. If we try to escape at this second, a whole group will come before we could take them down. Be smart." He muttered inaudible to the ears of their babysitters.

_'I could take them down in a minute...' _He thought even though it wasn't likely in his weak state. And Sasuke knew that.

Off to one side of the den entrance stood a very skinny and dark tan wolf with a partner of another bony but taller dark grey wolf. The dark of night covered most of their critical appearance as they sat alert and utterly silent. Almost like the Shinobi in the Iron nation. Naruto was surprised at how stealthy wolves could be and how silent they were. Shinobi and wolves would make a good team.

There was very little light that came into the one-way den and the little that did, his eyes had clear night vision. Now that was pretty cool to Naruto.

A small huff and the fox decided to complied and rested himself back down on his side without another struggle. "I see. So you're just gonna let'er stay in harms way? What kind of ninja are you." He frustrated.

A flick of irritation caused the Uchiha to growl and lower his muzzle close to his for intimidation, "Are you an imbecile? You can barely even stand up right," he demonstrated that by pulling the blonde up and letting him fall back down, attracting an angry growl from him, "and you're planning on breaking out this early to find her? I told you, She's fine. She's kept up away from us right now in another den but they won't kill her. Not with her strength. The only reason we compiled to come with was because another wolf had dragged you away from her while she was battling. We were surrounded. We had no choice."

Naruto rolled back up and pushed Sasuke's paw away as he sat on his rear with aching joints. He and stared at his paws intensely. Most likely they are planning on using Sakura as bait for Sasuke at the most. For the raven to take on two of the second in commands, the white leader must be finding ways to get him to stay. Even though Sakura is strong, not even she could take on a pack herself. This was most likely going to be a pain in the ass to escape. "She shouldn't have to be locked up away from us." He sighed.

Naruto hated the thought of Sakura being alone. What if they were planning on killing her for revenge? Are wolves not known to come back tenfold? This had to be devastating to the pack in some way.

"Hn."

"We need a game plan."

"I have one, stay there and be quiet until you get better," Sasuke snapped, "You're lucky you heal quickly. You probably would be whining the entire time. "

"Well, no need to be a jackass about it, teme! If I'm so bothersome, you should have just left me!" Sasuke didn't seem one to be messing with right now, but him being snappy was not improving any scenarios here.

"Believe me, I would have if Sakura didn't insist on us having to stay together."

"Burn in hell." Naruto raveled.

"Lead the way."

Naruto dug his claws into the dirt beneath him and took a breath. Now wasn't the time to start a fight.

Naruto shook his head and kept himself in check, they needed to get back home and this was not going to make anything better.

The blonde sighed and muttered a soft out of character apology. He took a moment to scan himself. His neck hurt at the action with its still partly opened wound. His golden pelt was cleaned of any dirt for infection was common in wolves. Scrapes and cuts here and there were still visible (and still _very_ sore) on his thinner coat but seemed to be patched up with the supplies that were off to his side. Few cobwebs and herbs rested unused near him in a pile. At least the pack was nice enough to give him a chance to heal. Maybe they did have a chance of leaving without a problem if they acted like they were appreciative. Or maybe not.

Naruto wasn't one to keep grudges very often, but that leader has one stick up his ass for just ordering a death sentence on anyone.

He flicked his tongue over the front of his mouth with a weird distaste, his leg was badly bitten but had an tourniquet made of leaves wrapped around it. It felt gross and sticky to him, well most of himself felt that way. He pushed himself up and painfully bent his back limbs as he straightened himself to sit upwards. The raven wolf scowled and tried to push the stubborn blonde back down but Naruto gave a nasty look and composed himself, "I'm not helpless." Naruto spat.

"'Could have fooled me."

The golden wolf flicked his tail and glared into the darkened crimson, "You're an asshole you know that?"

Sasuke wolfishly smirked in amusement , "Fill me in."

Naruto looked down at his matted fur and groaned, "Those guys really know how to bite."

"Of course. These are animals if you've forgotten. Weak ones at that."

"Animals that caught us." Naruto challenged.

"If you didn't leave the cave in the first place and got yourself caught, we wouldn't be here. As much as I would have loved to leave you with those wolves, you are the one who is going to help us find that cure."

"How am I suppose to find the cure if I can't even speak Japanese anymore!? And I told you! You are the one who kept trying to snatch the scroll from me!"

"We can sit here pointing fingers all day or you can lay your self back down and get better quicker so we can get out of here. " The raven stood up and moved away to the other side of the small prison-like den with his back turned. "Sleep for the few hours you have left It's going to be a long day."

Naruto took another glance at the two wolves on the other side of the opening of the small dark enclosure and nodded mostly to himself, "Alright..."

The blonde lowered himself back down onto his stomach and rested his head down on his paws. "Sasuke?"

The raven wolf didn't care to answer out loud, _"Yes?"_

_'Did you clean my wounds?'_

Sasuke held his mental door open but a small part was hidden from his knowledge, "...Yes. Now go to sleep before I regret it." He locked himself back into his door and shut his thoughts off from him.

Naruto felt the small warmth of appreciation as he closed his eyes and let out a breath. Even though he didn't really need natural remedies because of the speed it healed at, it was a nice thing. Naruto was pretty sure it wasn't just to be kind. Sasuke just wants to quickly get out of here.

"Guess we'll be on this adventure a little longer than I thought.. Maybe this could be a fun opportunity" He muttered to himself. He was just a little sad the weird subconscious that usually answered didn't seem to be there anymore.

Maybe that's why he felt empty.

* * *

><p>The morning brought on a bright illuminating ray of pink light though the dark den and dew hung off the vines hanging over the entrance. It brought little warmth as the hazy golden lifted his head from his dirty black paws and yawned with his deadly muzzle. The sound of wolves moving around the grounds above perked his attention as he blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked over to his team mate.<p>

His back was still towards him but was rising and falling smoothly in a slumber. He was up most of the night cleaning his wounds after the encounter with the wolves. _'Good thing I heal quickly.'_ But not not even mentioning the fighting he had to do to keep him from getting killed. He must be exhausted. _'Poor bastard.' _

He debated on whether or not he should wake him anyways but decided against it. Even the said infamous teme needed to build up strength.

He looked over to the opening and saw the two from last night that were _still_ firmly guarding on either side of the entrance. They looked a lot brighter and stronger than they did last night but that was due to raising light. The vines covered their appearance to really see. But didn't wolves sleep? "Great." he grumbled.

_"Naruto?"_

_'Oi! Hey Sakura. Are you okay? Where did they take you?'_

_"I'm fine. I've been taken to another den. My strength scared them so much, they couldn't put me with you two. Chaa~ I guess I really am strong independent women, huh? Anyways, are you doing okay? Last time I checked, you were half dead."_

_'I'm fine. Just a little beat up, Y'know. And don't worry Sakura, we're gonna come get you soon.'_

_"Make it quick. They don't seem like the kind to be making negotiations with. By the looks of it, they hate humans so telling them anything about them could cause our deaths."_

Naruto pondered around for a moment. She was right. They had to make up some story to keep their asses from being handed to.

_'We should try moving now. I'll try talking to these guys. ' _

Naruto stretched his sore bites and aching back, each limb cracking something wonderful or painful. He pushed his weight onto his paws and groaned, "Damn, they still hurt. " he grumbled.

As he shook his pelt to release stress, he moved up the small slope and muzzled past the vines to were the two guards were and grinned his trademark, "Oi, How are you two doing on this wonderful morning, Yeah, I'm just gonna.. Ugh just squeeze past and take a wiz.."

"Step back, outsider!" The dark tan growled and blocked his way with a very intimidating gesture.

"Wohh, just take it easy! I just need to take a piss!"

"Do so in there." He snarled.

_"Naruto. On the count of three. You tackle him and run left and past the fern and out of their territory and to the Ninja path.(1) I'll follow your lead."_

Naruto blinked, he must have been up planning after all. So they are tackling out forcefully? He supposed since he could move better, it'd be bearable.

Sasuke had his back still turned as if he was sleeping and Naruto wondered if this was the right path but dismissed that thought, _'Alright. And what about Sakura.'_

_"I will get her out of here. Move it!"_

Naruto looked into the deep yellow of the tan wolf's glare. Naruto sighed and turned around as if he was retreating, "Can't even... piss...In peace!" Naruto rounded and shot himself up quickly and shoved past the vines to hit straight at the unguarded wolf and pushed himself on top with the advantage.

He felt the dark grey come behind him but Sasuke moved quickly and got him out of the way. The wolf below Naruto shoved him upwards with a quick and accurate kick to his underside and pushed him back off. At the opportunity to flee with his opponent still down, Naruto dashed over and turned ... _'Right!?'_

_"Left you idiot! Turn around!"_

Naruto caught the attention of the packs awakening members and panic escalated when he turned himself around again to go left.

_'Ferns!?' _Naruto noticed the barking of the alert pack members.

The grounds of the pack were rather large. Tall oak trees dipped over the area and rocks covered areas of certain dens and flower beds were holding pups. Few pack members stepped out of each of their small areas and Naruto realized he shouldn't just flea. He had to save Sakura. Naruto scanned quickly and looked for a prison-looking area with possibly vines as well over the den. There was a small cave in one corner that was a little higher ground than the rest. Right next to the den, a thorn bush enclosure stood next to it and Naruto dashed towards the bush-like den. Before he could get closer, two average sized wolves halted him in his tracks; snarling protectively.

"The outsiders are out!" He heard a female alert.

_"Dobe, I told you to run!" _

The dark raven caught up to him and had his back towards the other wolves that started to circle them. The pack was larger than he thought. About six wolves emerged from their doings and pushed them closer together to protect their pack.

_"I'm making my move."_ Sakura announced.

Naruto shoved himself forward and attacked the wolf near and Sasuke followed suit to try and fend for himself.

Naruto knew already this was a bad plan, he was bleeding again from opened wounds and now adding more to that collection was a pack of wolves nipping him closer into the circle.

_"Make an opening!"_

The two tried to snap back a small opening for help and Sakura quickly made an appearance from the top level and by the looks of it, she just took down two guards herself. _'Damn!'_ Why didn't she do that in the first place? She could have ran but that might have put them all in danger for her doing. She jumped in and many other wolves hide in their dens.

Team seven was united again. Strength, strategy, and stamina was doing the six off.

Naruto grunted at a bite at his back and Sakura head butted the attacker and fought another. A perfect team it almost seemed like.

A battle escalated and before Sasuke could deliver a final blow to his fallen opponent, a deepened and sharp bark sliced through the pack in a quick second and Naruto felt his skin run cold. **"ENOUGH."** The voice said and instantly, silence filled the air.

Team Seven stopped and turned their attention while the pack jumped back away submissively and left the three in the larger circle.

Naruto panted and kept his guard up looking at the pure white he remembered that attacked him before. The leader.

The white stepped forward, and to Naruto's surprise, his two teammates bowed submissively as well.

_"Bow, idiot!"_ Sakura snapped.

Naruto slowly lowered himself and stared into the eyes of the gold with a snarl. Not truly accepting this submissive business.

"Because of your impatience, let's start your trial now." The leader snarled closer to the blonde; challenging him. "Any moves and your sentence will instantly be death."

Naruto hated himself for bowing down to this animal. He removed his gaze and stared at the dirt which his claws dug deeply for his self control.

"Sit." He ordered.

The pack quickly obligated and sat, while team seven shakily followed orders. By the looks of it, Sasuke was battling himself on weather or not to tear the leader to shreds or show obedience. But attacking back at the moment was not the smart move with the crowd forming.

They were the center of attention.

Naruto didn't really know how to handle this. He usually was able to break out these situations, but how could you when your completely stripped of your chakra? Well, as far as they knew they felt like they were. What was he suppose to do._ 'Damn it. He's gonna try killing us.'  
><em>  
>Naruto saw the same expressions on his team mates faces.<p>

"Where did you three come from?" He asked with a voice of a authority.

Naruto flinched and brought his head up,

_"Naruto don't,"_

_"Idiot!"_

Naruto grinned and one-upped, "Up your ass, you piece of shit. Let us go." The self defense of the kitsune sometimes involved being a little violent.

The white snared and shoved the golden wolf down without much effort. He placed a large paw on his head and let his muzzle come close to the boy, "Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to? I could kill you in an instant. And your little pack."

'_Is that what they saw us as?'  
><em>  
>"Heh, J-jackass. What can you do to us? We're Shin-"<p>

Sasuke intervened there and then to cover up for the blondes doing, "We're lone wolves. And if I may explain for this idiot, we just wandered here and happened to step on your territory. We mean no harm. We come from a far land and If you could release us, we won't cause anymore trouble. "

The white stepped back and Naruto whimpered just a small bit from the realized pain.

"I don't think so. You've caused a stir in our pack. You," his yellow glare focused on Sasuke, " Nearly killed two of our best. I don't think you're just any ordinary wolves. With you two," He looked at Sasuke and Sakura, "We could really use. As you see, our pack is struggling for food. And you cost us a lot of meals now that our beta is never going to be able to walk again, and with my two in recovery, things are going to get real heavy."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "That is not our problem."

"Yeah! We have places and things to be doing!" Naruto growled.

Was he suicidal?

The white hated Naruto already for his big mouth. "You need to silence yourself. "

This time, Naruto didn't allow himself to be scum under his foot, the kitsune dashed forward and attacked the White. That was it for him, he needed to get out of any deal they were trying to pull them in. Naruto wouldn't budge. He wouldn't bow down one second or even allow this jackass to control him. Not if he could help it.

Naruto aimed for his weak spot but instead of clawing at his neck, his eye was stricken clear down and before he could even lay another scratch on him, he was shoved down by two other subordinates. Where was Sakura and Sasuke? Didn't they want to get out as much as he did? So why did he feel overpowered and weak.

He couldn't move.

One of the guards from earlier grabbed him by the skin on his neck and pulled him back from the circle.

Struggling, the boy was brought down once again. The white had stumbled back with his head hanging low in a grunt of pain. Has no one ever stricken at him before? Why wasn't he more heavily aware.

So many questions loomed as Naruto felt pain engulf his mind. The white instantly refocused his gaze with one eye, anger filtered the space between their gazes. "Take him to the lake, now. " he snarled.

Naruto felt a wave of panic finally settle in. This couldn't be right. Death? He couldn't die! _'Sakura!?'_

_"Pack law." _Sakura explained.

What? What was she talking about? Sasuke was silent. Naruto was being dragged. He couldn't move when he felt a certain bite hit his spine to stop his squirming.

This wasn't right, he couldn't be separated from them. Not now!

_'What the hell! What is wrong with you two? Get me free. It's your chance!'  
><em>  
><em>"...Pack law." <em>Sasuke echoed.

Naruto continued to try and struggle but it was useless. It didn't mean he couldn't try.

This wasn't right. It wasn't. He was being pulled farther from them all already. Two of the wolves escorted him away.

Naruto watched as the white sat back down to turn his attention back to his teammates. Obedient teammates. Was this part of the plan? Or was Sasuke and Sakura losing their connection completely? Naruto couldn't hear their voices in his head anymore and the further he got away, the more silent his mind got. Naruto was dragged out of the grounds and boundaries of their camp and taken out of the territory and from the sound, he could hear a waterfall.

He felt like he was in another world; a dream. What happened to his dream! Where was the hokage now? Two different worlds couldn't collide like this. Naruto struggled. _'Come on.. Come on move!'  
><em>  
>Naruto felt frustrated, he couldn't understand anything. It was all to foreign. Sasuke and Sakura were just pretending, right?<p>

He wouldn't obey like a dog. That was against his code. And wasn't that Sasukes too? This wasn't right.

_'Sasuke! Sakura! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT.' _ His calls were ignored beyond their doors.

Naruto was being pulled over harsh grass and objects on the unforgiving ground and he couldn't do a thing but feel and fall flat for whatever physically calm move one of them did. The two muttered something to each other but Naruto couldn't get to his two teammates conscious.

It was like yesterday afternoon. When Sasuke and Sakura stood back to watch as the villagers threw tomatoes at him, how they didn't intervene once. Not once. No one ever would.

They came closer to a ledge but this was over a cliff of the river that led to a large lake. He never noticed this place. He's never been here.

"Drop him here? Not like Vain will know. "

A nod in response and Naruto was picked up again, silent and unable to move. His mind screamed but as he was draped over the cliff, three things flashed in his mind.

The village.

The pain and suffering.

The Hokage.

_'Is this the end?'_

"Drop."

Falling; Naruto couldn't believe it. He was free falling and once he hit the water, he didn't move. He couldn't move. He sunk down into rushing waters and water filled his lungs faster than anything has ever downed or engulfed him in.

_'Where is my will?'_ That was all he could think about before he saw black.

_Darkness.  
><em>

_Left behind. _

_Just like how the villagers wanted._

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry for such a short chapter. But I've been a little busy. I'll post the fourth on a certain date this month. I'll update soon on time. Better this than nothing. And poor Naruto. He is being picked on so much.

_(1) The Ninja path is like a road wolves stay away from. To keep away from humans, they stay away from any built structures.  
><em>  
><em><strong>REVIEW. REVIEW, REVIEW!<strong>_

Seriously, It's brain food. Every review makes me write _a lot_ more than usual.


	4. A Silent Mind

**Disclaimer**; Every other few chapters I'll add this since I'm lazy. No, I don't own Naruto and if I did, I would have made the ending a lot better. /:

**Warnings**; You probably don't care if you are still reading this. But Sasunaru will be in it later. Pinky promise. Maybe even a lemon if my readers want it. ;3

**A/N:** Love me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>: A Silent Mind_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life  
>You've been struggling to make things right<br>That's how a superhero learns to fly  
>Every day, every hour<br>Turn the pain into power_

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
>You've been working every day and night<br>That's how a superhero learns to fly  
>Every day, every hour<br>Turn the pain into power

_Superhero ;The Script_

* * *

><p>Shuffling could be heard and a puff of smoke released from the old mans pipe concealed the silence. The third Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You're telling me that you lost your squad?"<p>

"Not completely. When the scroll was opened, I visited the library to analyze the effects and tried to find the cure of their current form. As a pack, I couldn't identify the exact appropriate solution for this but I think I have a... bearable antidote for this mishap."

Hiruzen took the liberty to then pull his glass orb closer to him and scan their chakra signals around the area. Their chakra was completely masked. His hat dipped slightly as he concentrated on it but the blank appearances made a fertile effect. "Hmm," the third put his pipe down onto the table and focused his attention on the Jōnin, "Tell me what information you collected. Surely, there is a quick solution to this." he hoped. Though he wasn't extremely fond of Naruto, he was still something important to the village whether they see it that way or not.

Kakashi slid his gloved hand into his pocket and scratched the back of his head with the other. "I wouldn't say a quick solution. It will be quite time consuming but I do know that if a teammate is too far from his pack for a period of time, they stay in the form without a single chance of going back. We'd better hope none of them get big headed and try leaving the team behind to find the cure for themselves. The effects could very much be negative, especially for Naruto's... current condition." He empathized. "But if I can track them down using the same scroll, this could easily be fixed. My eye can read the effect before it's placed so becoming a lone wolf shouldn't be a problem. Without the time limited that is."

The hokage instantly knew that this little situation could be devastating to the village if it were to get out of hand. Especially if Naruto had yet to realize who or what was in him. With his body not completely in tact, the most hated demon could possibly grow stronger with nature energy and even break out of his prison if the boy were to really get in trouble. As if nature placed its hand on Naruto's seal and weakened it, without a body to strongly secure the cell, who knows what could happen. This would normally be called an S ranked mission to get Team Seven back as safely as possible but since any mention of the fox or Naruto could be hazardous to the village, it'd be best to keep it low.

"Now, if I may, I'd like to go find my students. "

"Where exactly do you first plan on looking?"

"I have a few... canine friends who could track down their scent."

The third rested his chin down on the back of his knuckles, "And before I let you go, tell me what the cure is."

A small pitiful smirk crossed his features underneath the black mask, "That was the 'bearable' part. A mating ritual. "

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should try poking it... Is it still alive?"<p>

"No, Spike! Don't touch it! It could have germs!"

"But he looks harmless..." A washed up fox laid motionless near a water bank with two curious eyes observing the damaged looking body. "Maybe we should tell momma about him, Spotty."

"That's ridiculous! You remember the last time we found that dead wolf pup and got yelled at!?"

"But spotty, this one's different. He's our own kind! He looks very strong for a fox too. I wonder where he came from." Spike cautiously stepped forward and poked the unconscious fox with his muzzle and sneezed while backing up, "He smells like The Silvers! And he has this nasty odor!" he whimpered before he scampered up the small dirt slope and hid behind his sister. "But it's still alive!" He exclaimed. The waterlogged fox couldn't possibly survive like that if they left him like that.

Spotty looked skeptical and very curious. She took a whiff and backed up like her brother, "Let's get momma."

The kits made a beeline for the dark green forest. The small one of the two followed closely behind her brother and soon enough caught a glimpse of a bright pelt of red scavenging for food. The two pushed out of the bushes to accompany their mother.

She turned her honey brown eyes down to her pups and wondered what mischief the two just got themselves into this time. Usually, the two would bounce up to her and show some sort of food they found or with some small animal.

"Momma! We found this strange guy washed up on shore! He's smelly and he looks strong!"

She glared lightly at her two curious adventurers. "I told you two to stop messing with dead bodies," she barked sternly.

Spotty whimpered but Spike stood up and shook his head quickly, "No, momma, he's alive but he's just sleeping!"

The red mother fox sniffed her two kits and let out a little sigh. That was impossible, no wolves washed up were left alive near that bank. All the outcasts were always drowned to death and left to wash up there. If this stranger was alive, he must not be for long. "Alright, let's go take a look." She answered a little softly. She raised her own kits to know if something's dangerous enough to flee and if he was truly helpless, she would at least give it a look.

The little wild kits wagged their tails and dashed toward the waterhole to find the stranger with their mother following their trail. Since the sun's rays of morning glistened across the water, they could clearly make out the dark figure near the water's edge. He shun with a golden reflection upon closer inspection. She pushed out of the grasps of the forests and padded down towards the wolf. But as she scanned the wolf, something didn't seem right. He looked more like a fox but had physical features of a wolf. He could also just be a strong fox. If he was a wolf, he was smaller than the average canine. He must be young if that was the case. Maybe a hybrid.

Water lapped up near the fox. His back brushed with the tides and the ruffle of wind blew at his thin fur. He looked more like a fox in her eyes. And if she could take a guess, this one came from a wolf pack and a pack she knew too well. They must have casted him out. It didn't surprise her.

She stepped forward cautiously before she eventually pulled the rest of herself down the slope and examined the said wolf. Her pups were motioned back as she ran her nose over his pelt. The mother knew he didn't smell of any regular canine. The gross stench of a demon was the only thing she could translate mixed with a regular fox. It was filthy and the feel of power was so strong, she had to back up to breathe.

He was still alive but barely. Her motherly instincts kicked in but not hastily. Her cunning nature knew if this one was as dangerous as he smelt, she would have to take precautions for her own. Her den wasn't too far from here and she sorted out a plan.

"Well momma? Can we keep him?" Spike asked while scampering back down the small slope and racing around her legs with his sister mimicking.

Her soft browns looked down at her kits and she laughed heartedly, "He's not a pet, dear. And we'll help him out. But I don't want you two near him when he wakes, deal?"

The two jumped back up the slope with a yip. The sister was more than excited to meet this strange fox. Since he looked so gentle, she was confused on whether or not he really was dangerous or not. He had strong but genial features like the small outlined whiskers on the side of his face that were barely visible unless you really paid attention. She wondered why his whiskers were stuck to his face instead of standing out but she shrugged it off.

Spike ran in a circle and blinked. "Can we help? What do you want us to do?"

The mother sighed, knowing this was going to take some work bringing him back, "Grab as much bedding as you can and lay another pile in the den, " she said while scanning over the body again. She wasn't too experienced with this kind of stuff but she would try.

Spotty and Spike were right on it. The mother turned her head and made a sharp warning to stay together as they scampered along.

Without another wasted moment, her black paws padded closer to find a good place to grip, she latched her fangs into the the back of his neck and clamped down on the scruff and tug herself backwards. He really stunk, enough to make her eyes water, but she would clean him up soon. Pulling up the slope was a little more difficult than she thought and she had to stretch her body to pull him up. A dark water and drag trail was left in the dirt as rocks clung to his pelt. Once she finally pulled him up, she dropped him and huffed._ 'This was going to take a 'lot' of work'_, she thought.

When she was getting ready to start pulling him again as gently as possible , she felt a pair of eyes stare into the back of her head. Ears perked instantly and she turned to look into the black beady eyes of a grizzly bear. "Playing around with your prey, I see? I never thought of you to be.. a cannibal." A deep voice sounded.

She glared, "Omar. Haven't I already told you to stay away from us?"

"Or what?" He growled before stepping out of his hiding place to show his waves of dark brown. He was extremely large and his paws could crush her skull if she so much as got in his way. He had a dark glint and he towered over her. "This is my part of the forest and you know the deal. " he challenged her for any objections.

She refused to show any fear and stood her ground. She knew he wouldn't eliminate her since he needed her assistance. Still, unsettling and intimidating, she held back the instinct to run for it.

The bear saw right through her and smirked. "I came to tell you that food is becoming more scarce than ever. And I better have my share before the next five rises. "

The next five rises? Was he crazy? But she was trembling inside so all she could do was nod and watch as he turned his broad back and padded into the forest.

She let out a heavy breath she didn't realize she held and turned back down to the hybrid. She wondered if she should just leave him here. He would only be a burden if she couldn't muster up enough food for the bear and for herself and her kits no less. This was the least she could give back to Omar and he had a right to her.

The part of her that looked at him knew she couldn't let this youth die. And with his slightly muscular form for whatever mix he was, he could possibly be helpful if he wasn't dangerous. His body was shivering from the morning dew and she wouldn't leave him like this. With a deep breath, she bit back at the scruff and dragged him back to her kits.

He was really heavy compared to her. She was confused, who would cross breed? Was that really why he was here? It was common to see washed up wolves so that could possibly be a key role in where he came from.

Soon enough, she made it back when the morning got bright enough; it shun light through the shades of trees and illuminated the tree-den. Her kits were running around the den with the new grass bed made in the corner and she tiredly pulled and tugged him to the grass bedding and sighed with work accomplished.

He had to be a hybrid of something. Though he looked fox-like, his body betrayed that theory.

The kits started to get overly excited and pounced on his tail but a scowl and a sharp bark stopped them.

She wrapped her tail around herself, sat by his head, and proceeded to clean him up lest he stunk up the entire den. She noticed the scars on his body but they seemed to be healed or at least in the process. He looked like he was attacked badly but he didn't show many signs of critical wounds on his body anywhere. It was surprising since he was waterlogged and surprising since he was still alive. She cleaned up the dirt, filth, and dried-up blood that tainted his pelt. It wasn't hard but the clumps of dirt were stuck and she couldn't do much if he was limp like a rag doll. So she held her breath and rolled her tongue on the golden pelt and cleaned as much as she could for now.

"Filthy." She sighed.

* * *

><p>"Vain, I don't think you completely understand the situation here."<p>

"Are you questioning orders, Fang?" The pure white brute snarled and dominated the dark grey delta. "Are you just angry that you can't walk correctly anymore?" He asked darkly and to prove his point, he pushed down the handicapped grey.

With his beta broken beyond repair, he was angrier than ever since his sharpest was now completely useless due to the pink wolf. If she was that strong, he was planning to use her. But the darker newcomer was the one he mostly had his eyes on. He was swift and intimidating. Something a beta needed. He wouldn't be second guessed and if he had to down rank his two currently useless recovering deltas, he would and he knew what spots to fill perfectly. His beta could wait for now.

He whimpered and strengthened enough to stand back up to his paws, "T-that's not it. But these guys came out of nowhere," he tried to convince, "For all we know, these could be two wolves from the-"

A sharp yelp sliced the sentence as the grey tried fleeing back but only caused his left ear to be ripped off in discipline, "You don't mention them." He spit out the tip and his tongue rolled over his lips, the metallic taste of blood infuriating him.

Fang pawed at his bleeding ear and cried out silently. To have the tip of your ear bitten off was a sign of disgrace and disobedience.

"Get out of my sight. And tell your partner that you are now sentenced to omega. " He ordered.

Fang took in a breath and his dark obsidian eyes pierced the ground to its core in his shock. Without a second thought, the grey delta left the leaders den with a limp from his original injuries with burdensome paws. Vain had never treated him like that. He couldn't believe how betrayed he felt. Was he only good when he was useful? Fang never felt so used. His grey appearance looked weak and utterly helpless.

The area fell into a darkened glow from the half moon. Fang limped his way across the camp and rejected the eyes of the pack members. They knew he was omega and their gazes tore from respect to dirt. He made his way back to the healers den with his head casted down. He muzzled his way past the wall of vines and plopped over near his recovering mate.

"Fang? What happened? I told you to leave it..." She worried and sat herself up to sniff him.

Like hell he was going to leave it. Ever since the two came, the pack was short on staff, not to mention they had a full pack of mouths to feed. For someone to be so much better as to push out _three_ positions in one night had to be a new record. "We're omega, Blaze. Thanks to those two filthy scum," he growled and panted with his efforts to push himself upward into a sitting position, "Sasuke... And Sakura. "

Blaze licked over his head but was shaken off from her efforts. She cocked her head. From where she was, she could only see the burning hate and need for vengeance the ear torn wolf wanted. They were omega and were going to be last for everything. Most of the omegas left the pack but were said to have been killed. However, even if she could leave, Blaze was loyal to her pack. She didn't know about her mate. "Just think, it's better than being in the Jades, Fang. You known Vain is doing all he can to keep us safe from them, even if he's harsh. He's just doing this to protect us," she convinced.

He shook his head, "You know how hard I worked to get this far; Damn it Blaze, this is unfair!" He barked at the rusted red.

"We both did, I know, bu-"

"I'm leaving. " Fear struck her. Blaze couldn't compose her thoughts at the moment, jaw agape. She stared into Fang's onyx shaded pools and knew he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. that was how they got here. But what did he want? "I want them dead." he growled out as if reading her thoughts.

"Are you bird brained? Who is that going to help?" she asked.

Fang grew into a darker state of mind and moved to one corner. He turned his back to her and she could have sworn her heart was breaking. With his back turned, she tried approaching again but was stopped by a sharp snarl. "Fang..."

The smokey fallen brute ignored her completely after that. It was settled. He'd leave in the morning. Even in his state, he yearned for their downfall.

Towards the middle of the night, Blaze watched the rise and fall of her mate and the slight pauses and whimpers after those episodes. He worked so hard, he lost someone important to him to get where he was, all for it to be a waste. A wolf's rank was one of the most important things. It was a prideful meaning that made a brute who he was.

It was like a ninja ranking, if you were to rank to Ambu Captain to only fall down to chunin, the devastation wouldn't be as bad if you could work your way up. It was different when you lived in a pack. Blood line or the best of the best made it up.

Once a failure, always a failure.

Fang and Blaze were the lowest along with a few others. They were deemed as "losers."

So with a sigh, the recovering green eyes of the female omega moved over to him. She was never one to try when something was inevitable. To give it up was better than to try hard and ultimately lose. That was what she thought. She wouldn't have made it here if it wasn't for him.

With a heavy breath, she moved her aching muscles and laid next to her shivering grey mate. She rested her head on his broad back as her tail curled around him.

Since she was barren, she was never able to have pups. And if she was about to lose him, maybe it was never meant to be.

The next morning, she felt her heart fall when he was no longer near her and only the shadow of his mark in the grass bedding.

* * *

><p><strong>~To be continued~<strong>

**A/N:** Alright so it seems like they are getting shorter and shorter , but I had finals and hell, I was extremely down to the books. So I finished and I figured I'd reward my readers with something! Thank you all so much! I get inspired by every review. If you have any questions, please leave one in the reviews and if not, review anyways because you're cool.

I got a beta and this is extremely helpful for me since sometimes I also get lazy on my scheduled writing days. _**THANKS, MI KU**_~ ^-^

One last thing, in the next chapter, I'll add in the pack members and ranks for_ "The Silver Pack."  
><em>  
>Let's see how Naruto survives this.<p>

((As for the shipping; Naruto and Sasuke are gonna be quite the challenge to put together in this story line, but I'll add in fluff very, very, very soon.))


End file.
